The Kiss
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Set after series 3 ep 2. I haven't seen any of series 3 since it aired so this may not follow exactly what was on screen. Gene gets a snog but from the wrong woman. Smuty one-shot Galex.


A/N - Kudos owns all.**  
><strong>

**The Kiss**

As far as it went the kiss was very nice and if there were any more on offer Gene would certainly say 'yes please and ta muchly', for them and whatever else she was prepared to give. His body had needs after all and she looked like she could meet all of them quite nicely, but his heart was another matter entirely, for that particular organ she was completely wrong. Her blonde hair blue eye combo was pleasing on the eye alright but his fickle heart wanted…no _needed_ something more in the brunette/green style.

In fact, he realised ruefully, he'd only let Elaine snog him to make said brunette understand that if she didn't want him someone else demonstrably did. And Alex clearly didn't want him, she was far too bloody cosy with that pencil-necked wanker Keats. Which was mainly why he returned that kiss with such gusto, just to show _her._

Afterwards Elaine tucked her card in his pocket, turned on her dainty heels and left leaving Gene feeling triumphant but oddly cold inside.

The look on _her_ face was…unreadable; although had Gene glanced at Alex's face a fraction of a second earlier the anguish would have been clearly visible.

XXXXX

He spent the night in his office alone, apart from his constant companion – scotch. There wasn't enough of it to obliterate the pain these days, so many times in the last few weeks he'd almost run away again, the only thing that stopped him was the same thing that had brought him back in the first place – Alex.

Gene hated that they'd lost the closeness they once shared and he started to hate himself because he knew it was his own fault, he should have talked to Alex in the hospital not dragged her away before she'd had time to recover and thrown her straight back into work with barely a 'sorry'.

If only he'd taken a little time to tell her how wrong he'd been to shut her out, how much he regretted that argument on the eve of Operation Rose, perhaps she'd still be his….friend and they would be defending CID against Keats together.

Gene relished the quiet of the station in the early hours of the morning, he could drink and dream of how things might have been if only he'd had the balls to act on his fantasies, especially the one about bending her over his desk and shagging her brains out. He drifted off into a pleasant doze, a wistful smile lighting up his tired face.

XXXXX

The dimness in the room had started to recede as the early morning light streamed through the uncurtained window, the door was flung open waking Gene with a start and Alex stormed in, spitting fire and looking as if she hadn't slept much either.

Gene removed his feet from the desk and sat up, half hoping this was still a dream and the desk-shagging fantasy was about to be played out once more.

He always found Alex particularly appealing when she was angry and right now she was just about ready to explode with it, but he was awake the slight hangover was testimony to that – shame!

Her deep purple V-necked jumper was showing off her ample cleavage to perfection and the knee length matching skirt promised easy access without the hassle her usual skin-tight jeans would have given. He said nothing, just enjoyed the view and waited for Alex to make the first move.

For a while Alex was so incandescent with rage that she couldn't speak, she'd spent virtually all night brooding about that kiss and how it symbolised the disaster that was her life since Gene's bullet pierced her flesh.

The more she tried to wipe memory of that bitch's tongue down Gene's throat the stronger the image became and the angrier she got.

That was her snog, she'd spent virtually 2 years longing for it, dreaming about it, planning it and Hunt, the bastard, goes and plants it on Elaine bloody Downing.

Alex paced in front of the desk occasionally pausing to shake a finger at him and opening her mouth then changing her mind and resuming the pacing.

"Come on Drake, spit it out. You're wearing a hole in me carpet." Gene drained the last of the scotch from the tumbler, it tasted worryingly good for six o'clock in the morning.

"How could you?" Alex found her voice at last. "After everything we've been through, how could you do it?"

Gene knew exactly what Alex was talking about and while it made his blood boil that she thought she still had to right to call him on it, a small part of him was overjoyed that Alex cared enough to be hurt by that kiss. He got to his feet and moved round to her side of the desk.

"So I …no actually SHE kissed ME, so what? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want me around, that you'd rather have cosy little chats with your friend Jim. And it's no great loss is it? I mean it we were never 'involved' were we? You just flashed your tits and wiggled your arse to get what you wanted, you never bloody cared." He didn't believe that, had only said it to get a reaction and he wasn't disappointed.

Alex felt her heart break a little more at his words, which only served to fuel her rage.

"Don't you DARE presume to tell me how I felt Gene, we had a CONNECTION you said so yourself."

"Yeah well I was probably pissed or just trying to get in your posh knickers."

That did it, after everything she had felt for him, _still_ felt for him, feelings she was positive ran just as deep in him and Gene just dismissed them as lust.

They were almost nose to nose, sparks practically flying as their gazes clashed, both breathing heavily and for the first time in weeks Alex inhaled his 'man stink'. Her stomach flipped as a dozen memories and emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

Rage changed to lust, Alex slapped her hands flat on his chest and forced Gene to walk backwards until he slammed into the filing cabinet with a small grunt of pain.

Gene opened his mouth to restart the argument but his words were swallowed as Alex's lips crashed into his, her hands tangling in his hair and she pushed her tongue deep into his mouth. They both groaned and Gene wrapped his arms round her body, binding Alex to him.

The kiss was savage, hungry and scotch flavoured, it vaguely occurred to Gene that she had probably spent last night as he had – pining for what could have been and getting slowly pissed, then Alex bit down on Gene's bottom lip with almost enough force to draw blood and the thinking stopped as instinct took over.

He splayed one hand over her arse cheek grinding their hips together, the other he forced between their bodies and squeezed her breast, Alex tore her mouth away.

"Fuck!"

The exclamation shocked him, Gene didn't think he'd ever heard her use that word, but before he could comment she covered his mouth in another violent kiss, hands scrabbling at the buttons on his shirt.

As much as he wanted this and right at that moment Gene would have handed over the Quattro keys to carry on, he had to know one thing and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed Alex away.

"No! _Please_." Alex stepped forward, arms heading for his shirtfront again. Gene grabbed her hands and held tightly, she looked at him questioningly.

"Tyler." He gasped and there was a world of pain in the word.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to think through the lust that was overwhelming her mind. She met his gaze steadily.

"I know you didn't murder Sam, you're not capable of killing a friend."

Gene's expression softened as relief surged through him.

"Come 'ere Bolly." She moved eagerly back into his embrace and the kiss this time was less aggressive but equally as passionate.

Gene cupped her breast again, rubbing the ball of his thumb over a rapidly hardening nipple making Alex moan. He kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, sucking at the pulse point.

"Harder Gene!" She gasped as one hand travelled between his legs and massaged the growing bulge.

"Fuck Bols." He spun them round so that she was the one resting against the filing cabinet and tugged at the hem of her jumper, drawing it over her head. It dropped from nerveless fingers as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Fucking gorgeous, always knew you would be." He dipped his head and swiped his tongue across the nipple.

Alex moaned and pulled Gene's head closer, he sucked at the sensitive nub while his hand caressed her other breast.

"God yes…Gene." She gasped, she grabbed at the filing cabinet to keep her upright, not sure that her knees were able to do the job on their own.

With a final nuzzle Gene kiss his way back to her mouth and their tongues caressed, Alex unbuttoned his shirt with eager fingers, she pushed it from his shoulders then immediately started work on his belt and zip.

The trousers pooled at his feet, unnoticed by Gene who was distracted by Alex's hot hand working him through the material of his boxers and the feel of her hard nipples squashed against his chest.

Gene turned them round intending to have Alex on the desk, his feet tangled in his clothes and he fell to his knees at her feet.

They stared at each other for a second, and then Alex raised one eyebrow and said,

"Well while you're down there." She moved her legs apart suggestively.

His eyes glowed in appreciation and he shuffled towards her. Alex rested against the edge of the desk, a heavy pulse beating at her core. Gene was on all fours, his fingers led the way, drawing gentle circles on the outside of her leg as kissed his way up from one shapely ankle his overnight stubble adding an extra frisson, when he reached the knee Gene unzipped Alex's skirt and it fell to the floor leaving her gloriously naked.

"Christ on a bike Bols." He said in a voice thick with emotion. "You appear to have left your flat without putting your knickers on."

"All for you Gene, only you."

He reached out with trembling fingers and stroked the dark curls that were damp with her arousal. Alex shivered at his touch and widened her stance in an obvious invitation. Gene grasped her hips and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her lower belly making Alex gasp as the electricity shot through her, he shifted his grip to encourage her to drape one long, slim leg over his shoulder and he nuzzled at the curls breathing their musky, exotic scent.

Gene slid a questing finger along her hot, moist folds opening them so that his tongue could taste and tease.

"Oh fuck..Gene more please." Alex groaned.

He took her clit between his lips and flicked at it with his tongue while 2 fingers slid slowly in and stroked at the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core. Alex bucked her hips mimicking the motions of his talented fingers.

Alex gasped as she felt the first stirrings of orgasm.

"Gene stop."

He looked up questioningly, wondering what he'd done wrong. She gazed down with lust-filled eyes.

"Not without you."

Gene's heart melted at the words, he rose to his feet gathering her in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately. Alex's hands slid his boxers down and homed in on his throbbing erection, she slid her fingers up and down squeezing firmly, Gene's moans of encouragement turning her on almost as much as his tongue had a few moments ago.

He had longed for this for so many months and was desperate to make it last, but her touch was too good and before long Gene stilled her hand. Breaking the kiss he moved to stand between her legs, Alex rested her backside on the desk leaning back on her elbows. Gene shifted forward, positioned his cock at her entrance and paused to capture her gaze before sheathing himself fully in her welcoming heat. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Fucking perfect Bols." He said breathlessly, his eyes full of wonder.

"I love you Gene." The words were out for Alex could stop them, but Gene just nodded saying.

"About bloody time, me too." He began to thrust, long powerful strokes that filled and stretched her magnificently.

He put his hands flat on the desk either side of her hips and increased his pace, spurred on by her cries of pleasure, his eyes were drawn to Alex's breasts they jiggled and shook with every thrust of his hips.

He knew he couldn't last long and was just about to move his hand between her legs to enhance her pleasure when Alex's face contorted with ecstasy and Gene felt her muscles begin to clamp powerfully around his cock, she threw her head back and cried his name.

With one final desperate surge he exploded deep inside Alex roaring her name, he rested his forehead against hers. Alex wrapped her arms round him as she floated on a cloud of post-coital bliss loving physical and emotional closeness.

Gene brushed his lips over hers then suddenly needed more, he covered her mouth with his and their tongues caressed.

This was exactly the kiss both his heart and body craved.

XXXXX

Two months later a bouquet of flowers was delivered to the Crescent Moon Dating Agency. Elaine smiled at the florist, inwardly sighing in relief. So that excitingly primal DCI Hunt had decided to take her up on her offer of a date after all.

She extracted the card and eagerly devoured the words. A second later the flowers and a loud shriek hit the walls of her office.

The card read.

To Elaine, thanks for all your help.

It was signed Alex Hunt (neé Drake)

The End.


End file.
